Pirate Tales
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Gen, het, and slash.
1. Their Own Little World

**Notes: **I really, really don't know. I've renewed my obsession with One Piece and all these drabbles, pointless drabbles, keep coming out.

**Spoilers: **If you haven't made it past the Alabasta arc, spoilers. Otherwise, virtually none.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in any fanfiction I write, nor their descriptions or original universes unless I state otherwise. ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by EIICHIRO ODA.

* * *

><p>It was their own little world. The swaying was something that was dealt with in stride, in time showing no outward signs.<p>

The breeze lingered with a scent only certain people would enjoy, a faint taste few could put up with, and fewer could detect. It was silent, still moments that seemed to go fast and rowdiness was what crawled by slowly. When it was dark, it was dark, light was a commodity, oil needing to be preserved for as long as possible.

Faint mumblings and snores were a regular occurrence, smiles weren't rare, but widespread, hard to coax out of few. Food was excellent, there was no need to worry about scurvy with a beyond excellent doctor on board. He was on the short side, though it was only a first timer's assumption, and he got the job done every time.

A lovely navigator made sure to keep order among the idiots, keeping them on track so they wouldn't become lost.

A swordsmen lazed around, frequently tripped over by those absentminded. He got the job done though, whether it was forced menial jobs or protective defending.

An archeologist not yet finding her niche, yet well on her way.

The raven haired glue that held them all together was a goofball that was the captain and a pirate king prospect with a good chance. He was 'best friends' with the sharpshooter that was a good shot, excellent really, the ships 'gunman' and resident easily scared liar.

Newer additions that were still feeling their way, a skeleton musician and a shipwright with a perverted heart of gold.

This was the future Pirate Kings family, and forever and always crew members.


	2. Overboard

**Notes: **I really, really don't know. I've renewed my obsession with One Piece and all these drabbles, pointless drabbles, keep coming out.

**Spoilers: **If you haven't made it past the Alabasta arc, spoilers. Otherwise, virtually none.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in any fanfiction I write, nor their descriptions or original universes unless I state otherwise. ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by EIICHIRO ODA.

* * *

><p>Nami clutched Luffy's hand, desperately trying to pull him back up the side of Sunny-Go with no success. Vaguely she thought about letting go and jumping in after him, but the ocean was too turbulent for that, the storm making the waves particularly horrendous. Not even the most skilled swimmers in the world would be able to save Luffy if he went fully overboard.<p>

_'Zoro, Sanji, where are you?'_

Of course all hands were needed to make sure Sunny didn't sink. If the ocean was calmer she'd be able to pull him up no problem on her own.

_'Come on Robin, notice us.'_

Finally after what felt like an eternity, several arms sprouted from her wrist and the side of the ship. Within seconds both Nami and Luffy were flopped on the deck, the former panting and the latter grinning like the loon he was.


	3. Falling For You

**Notes: **I really, really don't know. I've renewed my obsession with One Piece and all these drabbles, pointless drabbles, keep coming out.

**Spoilers: **If you haven't made it past the Alabasta arc, spoilers. Otherwise, virtually none.

**Time:** Sanji and Zoro hit with the Foxy the Silver Foxs Noro Noro no Mi devil's fruit power, and were falling towards each other. They avoided it by bashing foreheads because the effect stopped in time. But this is a what if situation, so enjoy.

**Warnings:** Cursing and a brief maleXmale kiss.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in any fanfiction I write, nor their descriptions or original universes unless I state otherwise. ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by EIICHIRO ODA.

* * *

><p>"Aaaa-ggggg-hhhhh."<p>

While Sanji body was stuck in molasses, his brain was not, and it wouldn't shut up.

He was doomed to kiss a guy in the next couple of seconds, and he was starting to wish it would just happen. It was killing him to have it go so slowly, giving him a glimmer of hope that it may not happen, only to realize that when the beam struck, he and Zoro hadn't been far enough away from each other that it would be avoided after the thirty seconds were up.

At this rate and given how close they were, they would make contact before the beam's effect wore off. His mind was racing. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed other people or been kissed, but if they did make contact, it would be his first time kissing a guy. He internally made a face and wished he could make the face externally.

His internal face's eyes widened when they noticed that he and Zoro were not even ten seconds apart. He then took the time to study Zoro's expression. It was frozen in mute horror, mouth slightly parted like he was getting ready to yell.

As Sanji and Zoro got closer, Sanji could practically make out Zoro's individual black eyelashes. They were thin and ragged, if that was even possible. He soon found himself wondering if it would be anything like kissing a girl. He had given and received a few kisses, he was eighteen after all, and . . .

_'What the hell am I thinking? This is _Zoro_ for gods sake, the shithead that I get into fights with daily.'_

Mentally shaking his head, and noticing that they were finally close enough that he could feel a little breath breezing his lips, his eyes slowly widened, and that was when their lips made contact.

The moment they touched lips seemed frozen, like when they had been under the beams effects. Sensations seemed magnified, while time seemed still and yet shockingly fast.

They shot away from each other faster then they had ever scuttled away from something, and yet time still seemed to linger. It never stopped though, as the saying 'time waits for no one' became all too true, when a moment ago it had seemed to be holding its breath.

"Holy shit!"

This coming from the knuckle headed moss head seemed to startle Sanji into wincing.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly a girl either, dip-shit," Sanji shot back, though Zoro's comment hadn't really been directed at him.

"When have I ever been like a girl anyway? You're delusional love cook."

Really, that had to be more words then Zoro bothered to spare a day on average, it had to be a world record of some kind for hom.

"I just appreciate what true beauty is!"

The retort was weak, but it was all he had at the moment.

"Hm."

***Bang***

"Heh, bet it's Luffy getting in over his head again."

Zoro was grinning.

"Sounded like it came from the deck."

Sanji grinned in return, though it was vaguely forced as he eyed Zoro oddly.

"Well, we can't miss out on all the fun, now can we?" Though it was in question format, it was a statement said with a conviction that proved he believed it.

It had come from the deck and that's were Zoro and Sanji were headed, without a backwards glance. Though, sharing a grin with each other wasn't exactly something that had any rules against it.


	4. Super Villain AU Snippets

**Title:** None/Super villain AU.

**Notes:** This is an AU, that I will more than likely never actually write. These are snippets that I did manage to get out. I decided to post them in hopes that this plot bunny will leave me alone. If anyone wants to take this bunny, you're more then welcome to.

**Spoilers:** For the entire series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in any fanfiction I write, nor their descriptions or original universes unless I state otherwise. ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by EIICHIRO ODA.

* * *

><p><em>[Zoro]<em>

Zoro could feel his eyes bugging out of his head,but he couldn't help it. It wasn't often you saw such an outrageous super power, if you could call being a rubberman a power. It was more of a mutation really.

_'Geez, and people call _me _a monster.'_

The little pink haired guy Zoro figured was the rubberman's sidekick started plucking at the bindings.

"Idiot, you'll only make them tighter," Zoro snapped, causing the little man to jump. Zoro ignored him in favor of watching the rubber nutcase. His outfit was yellow and red, and didn't quite match the straw hat perched on his head.

_'Why is he bothering?'_

He didn't realize he had said it aloud until the sidekick spoke up.

"Cause he thinks you're a good person."

"Che," Zoro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Since when do villains rescue hunters?"

"He _is_ weird one," the sidekick agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, over already?"

Zoro turned to look at the straw hat wearing boy. All of the agents appeared to be knocked out, not a single one of them dead.

"Are you sure you're a villain?" It wasn't a whine.

The boy nodded. "Yup, pretty sure." A wide grin practically split his face in half.

"So, you gonna join my group?" The lunatic was picking his nose as he asked.

_'Why the fuck not?'_

"Just, get me free already," he growled in return.

_[Nami]_

"For Nojiko," Nami muttered to herself before slipping into the safe house. One of her informants had assured her the place was used to store most of this particular burglary ring's stolen merchandise. While Nami wasn't a particularly trusting person, she was so close to her goal that she had been taking more risks lately. Coming through a window was a good idea. That meant you could look around before breaking in. Not this safe house though. It had one window and she hadn't been able to peek in because of a curtain that was in the way. Regardless she had opened it without problems and slipped in. She landed in the main room, which was full of people moving things, stolen things probably, around.

"Hi."

They were all staring at her, clearly stunned. _'Shit. If I get out of this, I'm gonna kill Helmempo.'_

"I'm really lost and I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I thought this place was empty." Probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

_'What a mess. Sorry Nojiko, look like I won't be saving you.'_

A sudden crash split the deafening silence.

"Luffy! You numbskull! You coulda killed me!"

"Sorry Zoro!" A voice whined. Everyone was staring at the front door, which was currently on the floor. Two entangled forms were on top of it, struggling to untangle. Inspiration hit Nami like a lightning bolt.

"Boss!" She poured as much relief into her voice as she could and very nearly didn't have to fake her desperation. "Thank goodness."

"Boss?" one of the forms muttered.

Finally the 'party' crashers stood. One was a black haired guy wearing a straw hat. The one that had spoken was green haired and had three swords hanging at his side.

"I'm the boss Zoro!" the black haired youth whined.

"Hmph."

"Hey isn't that Roronoa Zoro?" one of the people behind her asked.

"Sure is," someone answered.

"Hey, are you here to take us in?"

"Tch." The green haired one, Zoro, snorted.

Nami interrupted before anyone could say anything more. "Boss, sorry I botched the job."

The black haired youth stared at her blankly before raising a hand to pick his nose. "Hey Zoro? Do we know her?"

She jumped in again before Roronoa could say anything. "It's me silly, Nami! Your top thief. You're such a kidder."

From there things descended into chaos.

Half an hour later Nami was busy tying up the last of the 'Buggy Burglars' as the blue haired ringleader had exclaimed at the start of the fight. The straw hat guy and Roronoa Zoro had proved to be good fighters. Nami rubbed her hands together and looked appraisingly at the valuables littering the floor. Some things had broken in the fight but most of it was still intact and in good condition. She almost had enough money now to pay Arlong the ransom.

"Hey you!"

Nami turned around, eyes narrowed. Straw hat had been the source.

"I'm Luffy. Who're you?"

She stared hard at him, weighing her options. "Nami," she gritted out after a long moment.

"Thief huh?" the swordsman muttered.

At her surprised look he glanced at the valuables. "Saw how you were eying them."

Luffy eyes widened as his lips stretched in grin. "You're a thief? You gotta join my group!"

Taken aback, Nami looked at the tied up crooks to the treasure and back again several times, and thought about how they'd been beaten in no time flat just now.

"Sure," a wicked grin spread, "as long as any valuables we find are mine."

_[Usopp]_

"Why can't we go into civilization to eat?" Nami demanded.

"Cause we're villains!" Luffy shouted, mouth set in a stubborn frown.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and Nami looked pleadingly at Zoro.

"Don't look at me," he muttered, studiously ignoring them to clean his swords.

"We should get a cook if you're serious about this. I mean, our lair is gonna have a kitchen right?"

Luffy's eyes widened, his frown turning into a grin. "Yeah, a cook! He can make me all the meat I want!"

"Then it's settled, we need to find a cook."

The small group fell silent after that declaration, but the peace didn't last long.

"Prepare yourselves, villainous scum! You have wandered too near Syrup and not I'll drive you off!"

*  
>Usopp's knees were knocking together audibly, but that was nothing new. When his loyal followers had informed him of the approaching group, he just knew he had to defend his territory. With his father gone and his mother long passed, it was his job to defend Syrup from invasion.<p>

"I have eight thousand followers! Don't think I don't."

"Amazing," a voice called back, sincere excitement in its tone.

Usopp faltered. That was not the reaction he was expecting. This was his first time defending the village from actual villains. He gulped, more scared then he had ever been before.

"So just move on and never trouble Syrup again!" Usopp prayed they would just go away. His knuckles were starting to pale with how hard he was gripping his slingshot.


End file.
